


At Least He Knew This Time

by youmeanlike4eva



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva
Summary: After years of pining over each other, George and Alex are finally a thing. Except George is scared of telling his paddock Dad about his relationship.Then said paddock Dad catches them in the act.All in a days work of a paddock Dad.And Lando has a few too many drinks...
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	At Least He Knew This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back again! So this is a kinda follow on to the last fic I posted. Paddock Dad Lewis is back and this time its Alex and George in the centre of this one. 
> 
> Any suggestions are always welcome. Anyone else you wanna see Lewis be a paddock Dad with, I'm all for writing it.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

George had no idea why he was so nervous about going to see Lewis. Its not like it was the first time he was going to speak to him. Lewis always searched for him, check up on him. Like he had done with Lando. George was like another paddock son for Lewis. Someone to coach, take under his wing. Protect from the media if needed.

Said media had been so cruel to George with him being down at Williams the last two seasons. How in each season, his teammate had managed to get one point in each season why he was the only one in the championship who failed to score that solitary point. It was very tough on the young man from Kings Lynn. He was trying to keep his own head above water with all the shit coming from the press while at the same time trying to keep Alex's head up with all his struggles at Red Bull.

There once was a time when Lewis has heard a knock on his hotel room door at 3am, finding a teary eyed, very sleep deprived George who immediately broke down as Lewis opened the door.

"Lewis, its getting too much. I'm trying to help Alex be positive but they are tearing me down… I'm useless. I can't get a race result. I can't even get a single point yet my teammates can. What's wrong with me Lewis?"

Since that day, Lewis had always been there for the young brit. Always, at least he messaged him every morning and every night. At races, Lewis would visit Lando first and go to George with whatever new prank Lando had thought up. Of course he thought of something for everyday. The kid had an endless amount of energy. Lucky for some hey?

At least George knew whenever Lewis was around, everything would be okay. He'd always have someone to vent to. Someone to calm things when everything was too heated.

Hopefully he'd be happy to find out about his new relationship. A fellow driver no less. Fitting really so they'd always understand the pressures of the job and how demanding it really was. How much little time they had to themselves. It was someone he had known for a long time, come up into Formula One with. Literally.

Of course it was Alexander Albon. There really was no other for George. Alex had always been there for him as they were making their way up to Formula One. Through all the karting circuits, through each of the formula's. Right up to getting to Formula One. 

It was only then when George realised his true feelings for Alex. Only then he realised how deeply in love he was with him. The smile, the laugh. The beautiful chocolate orbs. He often found himself getting lost in Alex's eyes. Alex having to always to repeat himself, although he was happy to. Happy to spend more time with George, as much time as possible.

Now finally they were together, happiest they had even been. As soon as media duties, team duties were done, they would seek each other out. Of course up to now, Lewis had always seen George alone. Never seeing how close the two youngsters had become. Today was going to be different. George and Alex were seeking out Lewis first.

Nerves a plenty flew through George, clutching onto Alex's hand as if it was to dissipate at any moment.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"You're about to break my hand."

"I'm what?" George glanced down at his and Alex's hand, now realising his vice grip he had on poor Alex's hand. "Oh god, I'm sorry Alex." Immediately releasing the grip.

"Its okay. Don't be nervous. Lewis is cool isn't he?"

"Yeah but… he did kinda take away two of your podiums…"

"So? He won't be taking this sweet podium from me. This podium that is so considerate. So loving and caring." George Immediately went beetroot red, hiding his face in Alex's shoulder. "You're cute when you're all flustered."

"Stop it…" George whined.

"Never… cutie." 

"Oh my god. Let's go get this done."

"As long as you don't break my hand."

"Promise." George kissed his cheek before pulling him along to Lewis' motorhome.

That particular motorhome that was always so approachable now seemed so daunting. Of course Lewis was always approachable but this was a big thing for George. No one, other than Lando and Carlos knew about him and Alex being a thing. Now he had to expose what felt like his biggest secret per say to one of the people that he looked up to most in the world.

"Do you want me to knock?" George could only nod as his loose hand began to tremble. "George, it'll be okay. I promise. He knows about Lando and Carlos right? We are no different to them. Well, we are much better looking aren't we?" George snorted and smiled. "Ready?" A nod in reply and Alex knocked on the dreaded door.

"Just a sec! Who is it?"

"Alex and George!" Alex called back.

"Its open. Come straight in. I was just feeding Roscoe."

George opened the door and slowly walked in. His skin paled as he walked in. 

"George are you okay sweetheart?" Lewis Immediately rushed over as soon as he saw the paling skin.

"Have… s..something to tell you."

"Okay. Let me shut the door quick and we can keep it private for you okay?" The door shut, making George jump. "George are you ill? I've got a load of medicines if you need some-"

"I'mdatingAlex."

"You're who? Slow down."

"Me and Alex, we are dating. ThereIsaidit,I'msogladIsaiditnow,itslikeaweightoffmychest."

"How long for?"

"Few months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have welcomed Alex more into our little family."

"Wait, you're okay with it?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

"No… I just thought there might be butting heads because you stole a few of his podiums away from him." Lewis chuckled. "Whats funny?"

"Nothing sweet. There's definitely a podium i can't steal away from him." 

"Huh?"

"You, silly. Since you came in, he's been making so many heart eyes towards you its amazing. I'm glad you two finally made the move."

"Finally?" Alex now spoke.

"You two have had heart eyes for each other for years. It was a little bit obvious." So much for thinking they were discreet about it all.

"No we… okay maybe I have. I mean, its Alex so…"

"And its George so…"

"A match made in heaven. Now, do I need to give you a talk?"

"What talk?"

"The talk I gave Lando-"

"Oh no. We heard about that. Lando was mortified. He messaged us after saying he'd had the talk with you. Carlos thought it was funny though."

"I thought he might. The main thing is you boys are happy. I'm here for all of you."

"Like a paddock Dad."

"Yep, pretty much Alex. Is there anything else you boys needed to talk about?"

"Nope. Just that… Thanks Lewis."

"No worries George. Go be happy with your man. I'll see you at the End of Season awards ceremony. Be safe, in more ways than one." Lewis winked.

**At the End of Season Award Ceremony After Party**

Lewis was centre of the after party again this year. After an eighth World Drivers Championship, he had taken the decision to retire. It was time for him to take a step back and let the young drivers step up and show the world what they were really made of. George was moving up to take Lewis' seat in the Mercedes team, alongside Valterri Bottas.

Of course, Lewis had given Valterri the talk. To look out for George in team. Keep an eye out for Lando, Carlos and Alex when he could aswell.

Back to the party and Lewis barely had any time to check on his paddock sons. Everyone wanted a selfie, a long conversation with the history making champion. Lewis had at least been able to somewhat keep an eye on Lando at least. Considering the young boy didn't like alcohol really, he had downed quite a lot this evening. Luckily although Carlos had drunk a lot aswell, he could handle his drink better. Yes, he'd have to send them home in a taxi soon, he knew they'd both be okay. However there was just the curious case of George Russell and Alexander Albon to find.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd seen them. Its not like it was overly late. Yes, it was midnight but it wasn't like those two to leave a party this early.

Lewis had looked all over to try and find the pair but after another ten minutes looking, deciding they probably had gone home early he took himself to the toilets…

**With George and Alex**

"I can't wait to get you home G."

"Oh yeah?" George sat on the sink tops. "What are you gonna do?"

"How about I give you a sneak peek right now?"

"Lock the door."

"Where's the excitement in that? I want people to see that its us against the world. You shirtless against that mirror…"

"What are you waiting for then?" 

Alex wasted no time, closing the distance between his and Georges lips, crashing together in perfect symphony. Alex hungrily bit Georges lip, demanding access to his mouth. George immediately granting that and throwing his hands around the back of Alex's neck, pulling him closer than ever. Making sure he was going nowhere.

The Thai-British driver pulled away to remove his own and Georges shirts off despite his boyfriends whine of disapproval from the loss of contact. They hungrily smashed together again, making out. Alex moving down to Georges neck, sucking a hickey onto his skin. A moan left his mouth just from that small pleasure.

"Oh god Alex."

"I'm gonna make you feel so good-"

The main toilet door opened unexpectedly leaving him surprised again at his paddock sons.

"Ahem?"

Alex quickly spun around to find Lewis stood at the doorway. He looked back at George who had now gone scarlet red at being caught in such a position with his boyfriend.

"Umm… Hi Lewis…"

"Mind if I come past to go to the loo? Oh George, you got a little something on your neck there." He quickly covered it up before what he thought that no one would see it-

"George has got a hickey on his neck!" Lando screeched in his drunken state.

"Go home Lando." Lewis scolded.

"Okay Daddy. Love you." Lewis shook his head.

"I'll make sure he goes while you two get yourself ready to finish that up at home. Before I go though, you definitely don't need the talk right?"

"Nope. We are good right Alex?"

"Yep… all good."

"Night boys."

"Night." With that, Lewis and Lando were gone.

"Whats with you and your paddock Dad George?"

"Shut up Alex."


End file.
